<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by Sawamooora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892308">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawamooora/pseuds/Sawamooora'>Sawamooora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawamooora/pseuds/Sawamooora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are a very special and large aspect of today’s society. So when Ushijima Wakatoshi discovers that his tattoo isn’t like everyone else’s, he’s understandably distraught. He’s not the only one who hates his tattoo though – Tendō Satori absolutely can’t stand it. It mocks him. It’s just a blatant reminder that even his ‘chosen mate’, isn’t really his. Tendō spends his time scheming up various ways to make Ushijima realize they belong together - none of which succeed. He’s almost ready to throw in the towel until he meets a very special someone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Slow burn 🐌</b><br/> <br/><b>W/c: 6.8k</b></p>
<p>  <b>Rating: 18+ / M</b></p>
<p><b>T/w:</b> Yandere themes (toxic behaviours, possessiveness, unhealthy obsessions, and stalker behaviour), violence, humiliation, explicit language, minor sexual content, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of piss, weird time skips, and frequent pov changes. Just a heads up, it gets pretty weird. You’ve been warned.</p>
<p>Characters may be OOC, but it’s my yandere interpretation.</p>
<p>Please note that I do not approve of the actions in this story if they were to take place in real life – this is purely for fantasy.</p>
<p>  <b>A/n: All characters are 18+</b></p>
<p>Everything’s the same – same volleyball teams, same school, same classmates – except instead of it being high school, it’s University.</p>
<p><b>Side note:</b>  I totally, 100%, realize this is way too many au’s mushed into one, but I literally couldn’t stop myself. Smh. SMH.</p>
<p><b>Side side note: </b>Happy belated birthday Ushi! I hope you get your omega soon… 🥺</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Read at your own discretion</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><h4>(A) Ushijima x (O) Fem!Reader x (A) Tendō | Yandere | Omegaverse | Soulmate au</h4>
<p>
  <b> <em>Non-platonic!Ushijima x Tendō</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a world where soulmates take precedence, each child eagerly awaits the appearance of a small tattoo – a unique part of a set, given only to one couple.</p>
<p>In its essence, these tattoos are a guide to finding your other half – the one person who would complete you. It was the key to identifying your predetermined mate. A soulmate mark brands its host with a prediction of their future – specifically, indicating what each pair will value the most in their relationship. So really, it should’ve been no surprise to Ushijima Wakatoshi that in place of his mate’s name, he found a small volleyball tattooed on his chest instead.</p>
<p>In retrospect, it all made sense.</p>
<p>When Ushijima presented as an alpha just a year prior, his family had been delighted. None more so than his father. It was the <em>perfect </em>second gender. In fact, it was the <em>only </em>one they would’ve accepted. As a former pro volleyball player, and an alpha himself, Utsui Takashi knew the perks that came with Ushijima’s ranking.</p>
<p>From that point on, Ushijima’s family continually pushed him past his limits, in the hopes that he could be just like his father, if not better. But nothing he did was ever good enough. He needed to train harder, get stronger, faster, smarter, and most importantly, dominate the court — along with every other aspect of his life. The only one who didn’t seem to push Ushijima to the extreme, was his father. And yet, it was his father who motivated Ushijima the most.</p>
<p>In his youth, Ushijima and Utsui would toss a volleyball around every night before dinner. His father never forced him to play competitively and would continually insist that if Ushijima only held the ball, he’d be happy. Ushijima in turn came to love these moments with his father. They created the base for his love of the sport.</p>
<p>Initially, he’d never thought much about second genders – they just were. It wasn’t something he could control, so he never put much energy into it. Ushijima never understood why it mattered so much to everyone else. It wasn’t something he cared to flaunt, and he wasn’t particularly ‘proud’ of it, that is until his father spoke of the most powerful alpha he’s ever met. An alpha with the ability to protect and care for everyone he loves – the ace of his team. This ‘ace’ character was someone his father genuinely looked up to. He was known for his strong, confident, and passionate personality. This figure was someone you followed because you wanted to, not because you had to, and certainly not just because of his second gender. It was then that Ushijima decided to devote his life to becoming like this alpha. He’d do whatever it takes, win every game if he had to – all to be like his father's role model.</p>
<p>The quiet alpha, for all intents and purposes, ate, slept, and lived for the sport. Aside from volleyball, Ushijima barely had any form of social interactions or interests. It only made sense that he would have its image so intimately tattooed over his heart.</p>
<p>Even with this in mind, Ushijima couldn’t help but feel distraught. Your soulmate tattoo was supposed to represent the most important thing to you – and apparently – his most prized possession wasn’t his mate, but rather a sport. Or even worse, an inanimate object – a volleyball. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around the concept.</p>
<p>A soulmate tattoo <em>could </em>be an image – it wasn’t <em>impossible </em>– but it was rare enough that Ushijima had never personally heard of this happening before. To even find one case, required intensive research regarding the matter. Research done in secret, so that he could hide his shame. For a long period of time, whenever Ushijima saw his topless reflection in the mirror, he felt a tinge of disappointment in himself.</p>
<p>After all, this tattoo came with some heavy negative connotations. A tattoo like Ushijima’s, marks him as an alpha who couldn’t, or wouldn’t, provide for his mate. It spoke of an alpha who’d rather devote his life to volleyball… Ushijima was afraid that upon seeing their mark, his mate would’ve already written him off.</p>
<p>The situation was only made worse when he showed his father. A small, hopeful part of Ushijima had expected his father to be excited – since after all, his father had been the one who spoke so highly of volleyball in the first place. He was the reason why Ushijima got into the sport.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, instead of excitement, Ushijima was just met with silence and the scent of sadness. The topic was never again discussed by his father, but his mother constantly reassured him this could only be a good thing. This tattoo just confirmed to her that Ushijima would become the greatest alpha to step on the court.</p>
<p>After all, nothing would distract him, not even his mate.</p>
<p>With the absence of his father, Ushijima fell prey to his mother’s ideology. Soon, as if it never even happened, he completely forgot about all the distress he felt over his marking. Besides, he had much more important things to worry about, like preparing for his next game.</p>
<p>To be around Ushijima, you must understand a few things.</p>
<p>He’s a simple alpha who appreciates order and systems. He’s always running 5 steps ahead in his mind and won’t tolerate <em>anything </em>that doesn’t automatically fall into place around him. Most notably, he values a sense of irrefutable logic, and demands the same from all he surrounds himself with. Put simply, he likes when things make sense, and to Ushijima, nothing makes more sense than the idea of devoting himself <em>fully </em>to volleyball.</p>
<p>Even knowing of his undivided devotion to the sport, the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa University was still initially shocked when they saw the uncommon soulmate tattoo inked on their teammate. Despite its intrigue and rarity, no one utters a single word or stares longer than a glance – not after the clubroom display caused by the infamous ‘guess monster’.</p>
<p>Tendō Satori was in his first year of university when he stumbled across his new favourite obsession. He was thinking about joining the volleyball team and decided to check out the gym, maybe attend a practice or two. That’s when he saw him – Ushijima Wakatoshi. Fortunately, now aware of his presence, Tendō noticed that the two shared many of the same classes. Being labelled a freak all his life, Tendō had a knack for identifying people of a similar nature. To say that Ushijima was a ‘monster’, was putting it kindly.</p>
<p>When Ushijima entered a room, his presence demanded your full attention. He never had to utter a word. Upon his arrival, the chatter stopped – eyes lowered to the ground, bodies postured downwards – all waiting for his signature growl of approval to once again, go about their business. He dominated each and every space he inhabited with both scent and aura. There was no questioning his strength, or the nature of his second gender. Ushijima was simply, and fully, an alpha – in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>Finding kinship in this silent and broody alpha – Tendō took it upon himself to integrate into Ushijima’s life. “We freaks have to stick together,” he’d commonly say when met with any form of resistance. The two grew into a comfortable pattern and soon, one couldn’t be found without the other.</p>
<p>To Ushijima, this was nothing more than a mutual companionship. But to Tendō, it was <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>The way he played volleyball, the way he walked, the way he ate, even the way he breathed – Tendō was obsessed with all that Ushijima had to offer. He tried everything to get the passive alpha to look his way, but with no success. Ushijima was either too oblivious, or completely uninterested in what his friend had to offer.</p>
<p>Whenever he met the gaze of the imposing alpha, Tendō couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine. He couldn’t help the way his blood rushed to his cock, or the way his pants tightened uncomfortably around his crotch. His signature cold stare, and his disinterested blunt tone… it did things to Tendō that he just couldn’t explain. It was all he could think about as he furiously stroked himself in the privacy of his dorm.</p>
<p>When Tendō first saw Ushijima’s tattoo in the volleyball club room, all he saw was heartbreak. He couldn’t deny the way his chest tightened, and the way his heart dropped to his stomach. A large part of him was convinced that they were ‘true’ mates. After all<em>, they were made for each other</em>. But this tattoo? It ruined everything.</p>
<p>Tendō decided that if he couldn’t have Ushijima, then no one could.</p>
<p>Ushijima’s tattoo quickly started to become the redhead’s obsession. It was unusual and strange, but more importantly, it was a weakness. Furthermore, it was an opportunity to <em>expose </em>his weakness. An alpha incapable and unwilling to care for his mate? Tch. Tendō theorized that if his mate saw how weak he was, then surely, they wouldn’t want him.</p>
<p>He knew that would crush Ushijima. And when that happened, he’d surely need a comforting hand, and a shoulder to cry on. Who better to be there for his friend, than himself? Besides, no one knew him better.</p>
<p>After a few months, Ushijima’s tattoo was the only thing on his mind – It was all he could think about. The strange marking consumed every ounce of his spare time. It was just so odd…almost unheard-of...</p>
<p>It was so disturbing, and yet, so <em>perfect</em>.</p>
<p>Honestly, it just served as more evidence in his eyes that the two belonged together. Tendō’s mark was just a black blob of ink, a clear indication that his mate was long gone. He wouldn’t mind if his new mate dedicated himself to volleyball. In fact, <em> he already is</em>. Tendō would happily stay with Ushijima forever, loving him for who he is, and never asking his alpha to change.</p>
<p>He loved Ushijima so much, that he just couldn’t wait any longer to show it. What better way to prove his affection than by picking up the broken pieces of his friend’s heart? The first step of Tendō’s most ambitious plan was about to go underway.</p>
<p>Tendō couldn’t lie, there was a big part of him that was fascinated with seeing how Ushijima would react to the intrusive teasing he’d planned out. He couldn’t wait to see what the alpha would do when prodded hard enough, how Ushijima would discipline him… Just the thought had Tendō silently palming himself through his pants during his elective class.</p>
<p>That night in the clubroom, Tendō took it upon himself to immediately insert himself into Ushijima’s space. It was the Friday after a long week, Ushijima was exhausted and didn't want to deal with his obnoxious friend. Unfortunately, it couldn’t really be helped with Tendō practically draped over his body.</p>
<p>Tendō didn’t hold back, he let all his thoughts about Ushijima’s tattoo out into the open. Every action Tendō took that night could only be seen as an alpha trying to force submission – something they both knew Ushijima would never let slide.</p>
<p>“I bet your mate is glad she hasn’t found you yet. Don’t you think that tattoo makes you look weak? How could anyone be satisfied with a mate who won’t dedicate themselves to their relationship? Do you think they’ve already rejected you? I’d hate to be her. She needs someone better – maybe like me”.</p>
<p>Tendō silently throws a continuous assault of taunts throughout practice, not caring if any prying ears listen in. Each one, more suggestive than the last. Ushijima has no idea what’s gotten into his friend, but he knows that if he snaps in front of his teammates this early on, he’ll never become the leader that everyone willingly trusts and follows. It’s best to ignore these pathetic attempts at aggravation… That’s what he tells himself…</p>
<p>Ushijima’s alpha disagrees.</p>
<p>At the very first sign of insubordination, his alpha’s been dying to sink his teeth around his <em>friend’s </em>scrawny neck – reminding him who the <b><em>real </em></b>alpha is.</p>
<p>The more Tendō talks, the more Ushijima is reminded of all of his buried insecurities, and his supposed predetermined shortcomings. It doesn’t sit well with the alpha, as he knows deep down, part of what his friend is saying is true.</p>
<p>Practice ends before Tendō can get a visible reaction from Ushijima, and all the first years find themselves in the clubroom once again. At this point, Tendō’s just spewing horse shit. He’s not even thinking about what he’s saying, just throwing out every card in the “How to Annoy an Alpha” deck and hoping for the best.</p>
<p>Honestly, he doubts it’s even working. The signature stern scowl never once leaves Ushijima’s face. Even at the most provocative taunts, he doesn’t even so much as twitch. Tendō’s about to give up, but he can’t help but throw in one more comment. Leaning into Ushijima’s ear he whispers his final taunt.</p>
<p>“Maybe if your mate can stand to be in the same room as you after I’m done with her, she’ll let you watch as I fuck my pups into her tight little cunt”.</p>
<p>Ushijima stiffens. The mask of indifference he’s so desperately tried to keep, is long forgotten. The intent behind his scent and his posturing is unmistakable, he wants Tendō’s throat. Tendō refuses to stand down. It’s his biggest mistake.</p>
<p>He realizes that, and yet, he can’t help the way his pulse races with excitement.</p>
<p>You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.</p>
<p>Maybe if he’d submitted, things would’ve gone differently.</p>
<p>Ushijima isn’t one for words – so when the scent of burnt pine smothers out the air in the clubroom, and a deep growl drowns out the previously blaring background, it takes everything in Tendō not to throw up and beg for forgiveness.</p>
<p>In an instant, Ushijima is attacking his teammate. He elbows Tendō with as much force as he can gather before turning around with a snarl on his lips. Once doubled over, he kicks Tendō’s knees out from under him, forcing him to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>It’s still not low enough.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Standing in front of his weakened form, Ushijima brings his foot up to stomp down on Tendō’s head. A horrifying crunch is all that can be heard in the clubroom – aside from the small whimpers of the other first years caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately, the fight took place right in front of the doors, so there was no chance for them to escape.</p>
<p>All stood shocked, completely frozen in place. When Ushijima pulls out his flaccid cock and lets out a stream of urine right by Tendō’s head, no one moves, no one even breathes.</p>
<p>Tendō wants to be disgusted as the little splashes hit his face, but he can’t help the deep breaths he’s taking in, and he can’t deny the way his tongue begs to dart out – for just one little taste. He certainly can’t stop the way his eyes yearn to meet the dominant alpha’s, in hopes that he’ll receive further ‘punishment’.</p>
<p>Ushijima only has a few words for his <em>friend</em>. “Stay away from my mate. Don’t talk about them, don’t even <em>think </em>about them. Because if you do, next time, you’ll leave smelling like nothing less than my little <b> <em>bitch</em></b>. I’ll drag you out in front of the whole school wearing nothing but my <em>piss</em>. <em>Do I make myself clear </em>?” Tendō doesn’t answer, he can’t. That doesn’t sit right with Ushijima. He won’t tolerate such disrespect.</p>
<p>Ushijima presses his foot down onto Tendō head before continuing his assault of words. “Answer me when I’m talking to you. Have you not learned who’s in charge here?”</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>“You call yourself an alpha? <em> Pathetic</em>.” Ushijima just lets out an annoyed tsk after shoving Tendō Tendō’s head, once again, into the ground. “You’re just a little bitch, nothing more than an <em> omega</em>.” The words practically have Tendō drooling. So that’s how he wants to play huh? He’ll bite – but he’d much rather be bitten instead.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the gym, the second and third years have almost finished cleaning up after their 2 on 2 practice games. The overwhelming scents of fear, anger and distress sends the third-years running towards the clubroom.</p>
<p>What they stumble across will become a hushed rumour within the school for years to come.</p>
<p>When they open the door, Ushijima is casually pulling up his pants, as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>In front of him, Tendō is on the floor clutching his stomach in pain, with his head pressed as low to the floor as he could possibly get it. Tendō, the normally loud, cocky and quite frankly, shit disturbing alpha, was whimpering silently to himself. Little do they know, these whimpers aren’t caused by pain, but by a greedy want.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t for their enhanced sense of smell, Tendō’s draped hair and the stench of Ushijima’s piss might’ve caused the team to have missed the pools of blood dripping from Tendō’s nose.</p>
<p>A silent chorus of whimpers draw the third-years’ attention to the rest of the first-year players, all huddled in the corner farthest from Ushijima. Too stunned to reprimand the alpha, Ushijima simply walks out, facing absolutely no repercussions from the upperclassman. After all – who could really discipline the alpha of alphas.</p>
<p>The official story: Tendō took a hard serve to the face and an accidental elbow to the gut. The actual story? Completely twisted.</p>
<p>Over a single weekend, it became the official “scary campfire” story of the University. Everyone was talking about it; it was the most exciting thing that’s ever happened on campus. Given, like any story, most of the facts were lost and exaggerated.</p>
<p>Some say that Ushijima simply gave Tendō a golden shower, while others went as far as to suggest that he held Tendō’s mouth open while relieving himself, forcing him to swallow every drop. The most scandalous rumour was that Ushijima scented Tendō with his cock and balls. Every version was a little different, but one thing remained constant – Ushijima was<em> the alpha</em>.</p>
<p>From there on out, no one would stand in his way. It was agreed that Tendō went too far, based on what people heard him say in the locker room – but no one could excuse what Ushijima had done. From that day forward, no one spoke of soulmates near him ever again, in fear that they too might trigger the same wrath.</p>
<p>To everyone’s surprise, when Tendō returned to school on Monday, everything was like normal – if you ignored the bruising, cuts, and bandages around his nose and forehead. He still sat, conversed with, and followed his friend around like usual. If people didn’t know about his freakish reputation in high school – they now had a new reason to restore his nicknames – he was a <em> monster</em>, a <em> freak</em>. Why would he put himself through something like that? How could he still be Ushijima’s friend? No one could understand.</p>
<p>But It was simple really.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tendō was playing the long game. </em>
</p>
<p>While Ushijima was simply content with Tendō’s friendship, with the understanding that Tendō had learned his rightful place, Tendō had other plans. Thanks to a little run-in on his way to the infirmary Friday night, Tendō only had a few things on his mind; revenge, possession, Ushijima and his little bunny, Y/n-chan. Coincidentally, these things happened to go hand in hand.</p>
<p>__________________________________________</p>
<p>Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Y/n most <em>definitely </em>brought it back.</p>
<p>Who knew Wakatoshi would react like that? So brutally dominant. He was just so... <em> perfect</em>. These thoughts plague Tendo’s mind as he makes his way to the nurse’s office.</p>
<p>Although, his injuries are a painful reminder that his plan<em> completely </em>backfired... Tendō can’t help the distressed sigh that escapes his lips. Maybe he should just call it quits, on this front anyway. It clearly wasn’t working. Tendō wasn’t really sure what to do next, Ushijima just wasn’t<em> weak. </em>Spinning the narrative to make him seem that way, just wasn’t going to happen. Part of him wanted to give up. Time and time again, Ushijima had shown just how uninterested he was.</p>
<p>The only thing that pushed Tendō on, was the thrill of the incident between himself and the alpha that played on repeat in his head. Despite its failure, it’s all Tendō can think about. He couldn’t wait until he got back to his dorm so he could take care of the issue slowly forming in his pants.</p>
<p>With a roaring headache, blurred vision, and an overactive mind, Tendō fails to dodge the tiny figure sprinting around the corner. Before either of them knew what was happening, Tendō was once again on the floor.</p>
<p>“Aw c’mon.” He whines. “That’s just not fair~!”</p>
<p>Standing to rub his sore butt, he can’t help but let out an annoyed remark. “Watch where you’re going, yea?!”</p>
<p>The only thing keeping Tendō from completely exploding was the small distressed chirp that came out of the female he collided with. The alpha in him was driving him to comfort her – even though he’d much rather just shove her out of his way. After all, it was her fault for running into him, not the other way around.</p>
<p>With his head now out of the clouds, Tendō focuses all of his attention on his source of impact. With inquisitive eyes, he examines the small omega placed in front of him. Her scent was disgustingly sweet – a strong mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Normally, a scent like hers would make Tendō sick – it was just <em>too </em>much. But for some reason, <em> he just couldn’t get enough of it</em>.</p>
<p>As the omega sat huddled in on herself, he couldn’t help but notice the small movement of her body as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She stayed there for a moment, just clutching her arm. Occasionally, she’d let out a small sniffle.</p>
<p>The whole image in front of him – a helpless little omega crying on the ground, completely at his mercy… it made his heart race with excitement. He couldn’t help but feel a sick happiness spread throughout his body.</p>
<p>“Hey there little omega, no need to cry. What happened?” Tendō couldn’t help the way his signature teasing tone made it into every sentence. It seemed to throw the omega off, but she still answered back with a wavering voice. “I-I thought someone was following me. I was so scared...”</p>
<p>She looks up for reassurance and comfort, instead, all she gets in return is Tendō’s harsh glaring gaze. “I-I was just trying to get away. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you, alpha.” The omega chirps out her apologies, once again thrown into a distressed state. “I think I broke my wrist.” She slowly lifts the injured arm in question and continues to let a tear fall.</p>
<p>Tendō was indeed irritated, but his alpha instincts were telling him that the more important issue was tending to this omega. Although, his idea of <em>care </em>probably wouldn’t be what she had in mind.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “Hey now, it’s fine. No need to cry, <em> silly omega </em>.”</p>
<p>He said that, <em> and yet </em>– he couldn’t get enough of the soft whimpers and the tears spilling from her eyes. It filled him with an indescribable amount of pleasure. He’d hardly done anything, and yet somehow, she was reduced to this pathetic state – all because of him. His inner alpha was yipping with joy, begging him to see just how far he could push her.</p>
<p>“I’m headed to the infirmary anyway. Because of well, this.” He stops to point at his bruised and bleeding face. “Tag along with me. We’ll get that arm checked out.”</p>
<p>Tendō sniffs the air briefly before continuing. “I don’t smell anyone now, but if you’re really being followed – no one will want to mess with an alpha like me,” Tendō says reassuringly as a cocky grin spreads over his face. The stretch of his lips only serves to make him appear more ragged, more feral, and more like a threat. As blood slowly trickled out of the corner of his mouth, the omega couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up her spine. She had to agree, he was <em>terrifying </em>… But she couldn’t just let him push her around like that. She doesn’t know how, but by some miracle, she manages to bite back at Tendō’s condescending behaviour.</p>
<p>“My names not <em> omega</em>, it’s Y/n.”</p>
<p>She tries to sound imposing, she really does, but somehow, her rebellious words lose their effect when she’s simultaneously wiping her eyes and sniffling furiously.</p>
<p>At that moment, Tendō can’t see her as anything other than his prey. All that helpless crying, and the way she wiggles her nose when she sniffles…? This moment is where he decides on her new identity – this is his bunny-chan.</p>
<p>
  <em> She’s perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>Well, <em> almost</em>. Tendō is shocked by her behaviour. What’s with these mood swings? Omegas… can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em. He shrugs and rolls his shoulders, smiling internally at his own cleverness.</p>
<p>Y/n’s ‘random’ outburst has Tendō suddenly liking her a lot more than he did a few seconds ago. What good is an omega that already comes broken? No – Tendō much prefers to do the breaking himself. As he stares at Y/n’s quivering form he can’t help but think what a perfect little omega she could be.</p>
<p>“Alright then <em> Y/n-chan</em>,” he says with an underlying sneer. “Are you coming with me, or not?” Tendō reaches out his hand, offering to help her up.</p>
<p>Y/n stops rubbing her eyes and looks up at Tendō in a moment of hesitation before accepting his hand. Her better instincts tell her to run while she still can, but the throbbing in her head demands she take up the alpha’s invitation.</p>
<p>“By the way,” he says while helping her up. “I’m Tendō, but you can call me Satori if you like.”</p>
<p>Y/n nods in acknowledgement, a little stunned that he’s letting her address him so informally. But she knows that she most <em>definitely </em><b><em>will not</em> </b>be calling him Satori.</p>
<p>The nurse certainly took her time. Y/n was fine – suffering from nothing but shock and a sprained wrist. Tendō on the other hand had some major bruising on his stomach, small cuts littering his face, and a broken nose, which promised severe pain, swelling, and bruising. To top it all off, he even had the start of a migraine forming. By the time the two were free, ice pack and painkillers in tow, a freak rainstorm had blown in.</p>
<p>Neither of them had an umbrella, so Y/n approached the alpha who’d so kindly helped her – even after she’d smashed into him.</p>
<p>“I live nearby if you want to come with me. I’ll give you an umbrella once we get to my place. Surely it beats walking all the way home in the rain…” She can’t help the way her face flushes at the suggestion.</p>
<p>Tendō can’t stop the playful tone and wide smirk that places itself upon his face. “Oh, what’s this? Y/n is inviting <em> me</em>, <em> a strange alpha</em>, into her house?”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” She answers back in a fluster. “Look, do you want the umbrella or not?!”</p>
<p>“Hmmm…” he says jokingly contemplating the question. “Of course, silly!”</p>
<p>His answer soon has the pair dashing through the rain – trying desperately to avoid getting completely drenched.</p>
<p>It takes about 5 minutes to get to her place, Y/n figured they could get there without too much damage… but she <em>clearly </em>miscalculated.</p>
<p>Within 30 seconds after leaving the school, the two of them are beyond saving. By the time they reach Y/n’s home, they’re both thoroughly soaked, and chilled to the bone. Staring at Tendō’s slightly shaky form, Y/n lets out a soft sigh. Somewhere along the way, he even managed to lose his icepack. There’s no way she can send him home without letting him warm up and dry off first.</p>
<p>Once inside, and slightly warmer, Tendō finally has the chance to look over this omega once again. That’s when he sees <b><em>it</em></b>.</p>
<p>At first, he doesn’t mean to look. But he’s a growing alpha, and her white blouse is practically see-through! Of course, he<em> had </em>to glance at what the universe presented to him. It’s only logical after all. But it’s what he sees tattooed over her heart that has him stunned. Quick to look away before she notices, Tendō contemplates his next move.</p>
<p><em> She has it. </em> It’s clear as day. The same tattoo that got him into this mess – a small, black and white, <em> volleyball</em>.</p>
<p>He should back off; he knows he should. But he can’t stop himself. Taking something from the great Wakatoshi? His<em> ‘real’ </em>mate? It was just simply too delicious. He licks his now parched lips.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>He just couldn’t resist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>That’s when he begins to hatch a new, more devious plan. Tendō can’t help but think that there’s no way a traditional alpha like Ushijima would want some sullied, dirty mate. Especially not one carrying his best friends cum around inside of her.</p>
<p>“Tendō-san,” Y/n speaks up softly trying to draw him from his thoughts. “If you want, I can dry your clothes for you before you go. While we wait, I’ll grab you some of my dad’s clothes. You can even take a shower. It’s the least I can do.”</p>
<p>Tendō accepts the offer with minimal teasing. ‘Y/n still lives with her parent’s huh? Interesting.’ He’d have to catalogue that thought for another time.</p>
<p>As she leaves to grab some of her dad’s clothes, Tendō sets off to examine and catalogue everything he can find. Scouring the downstairs, Tendō takes note of every detail. He pays special attention to what’s on the tables, the shelves, what’s being used, what’s not, and which places hold her scent the strongest. Tendō needs to know <em>everything </em>about his little omega. He needs to find a way to worm his way into her heart, he needs to <em>own </em>her. It’s the only way he can get what he wants.</p>
<p>Tendō can only see two scenarios. One where Ushijima rejects his mate, and comes desperately crawling into his waiting arms. The other where Ushijima still rejects his mate, but he also rejects Tendō’s affections – although, that’s very unlikely. It’s basically not even an option.</p>
<p>But <em> IF</em>, and that’s a big if… if it were to happen, Tendō still gets to keep his little bunny.</p>
<p>When he and Ushijima end up together, he might even let his bunny-chan watch – if she behaves. Either way, it’s a win-win for him. It’s not even a possibility that Ushijima would want her after everything Tendō’s planning to subject her too.</p>
<p>When Y/n finally comes down with a dry set of clothes, she finds Tendō in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. She can’t help but feel a little shocked… he’s already made himself so at home. It’s a little unsettling if she’s being honest with herself. Silently, she lets out a little cough to make her presence known.</p>
<p>Tendō spins around too quickly for his own good. He winces, squeezing his eyes at the fast movement. “Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just hungry. I’m a growing boy y’know~!” Tendō quickly recovers and sheepishly rubs the back of his head and pats his stomach.</p>
<p>“It’s okay...” she draws out, but was it really?</p>
<p>“Here,” she says slowly passing the clothes over to Tendō. “The bathrooms just upstairs, down the hall to the right. You can’t miss it. If you have problems with the shower, come get me. There are towels in the cupboard beside the sink.”</p>
<p>With that, Tendō makes his way upstairs. He easily finds the bathroom, and everything he’s looking for. He finishes washing up in no time, using the unscented products Y/n left out for him, but he doesn’t come down right away. No, he has much bigger plans.</p>
<p>Instead, he heads directly to what he guesses is his bunny-chan’s room. It’s the place most saturated with her sweet scent. He goes inside, committing every item to memory. Each piece of furniture, every book, every out of place pen – and even the thrown around clothes. What catches his eyes most is the dirty laundry hamper next to her closet. He can’t resist having a little peek. Inside, on the very top of the basket, is a pair of cute, lacey pink panties. They’re a little <em>too revealing </em>for his tastes. He doesn’t like the idea of his bunny wearing these for someone else – <em> but if it were for him, </em> <b> maybe</b>, he’d make an exception.</p>
<p>So caught up in his trance, he almost doesn’t notice Y/n’s footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, he stashes the soft fabric in his pocket and exits her room. Before he can fully shut the door, he hears his omega calling out to him.</p>
<p>“Tendō? Are you alright?” She questions. “You were gone for a long time… What are you doing…?”</p>
<p>Tendō whips around to face her, momentarily forgetting just how much the action would hurt him. He winces silently to himself before answering her questions. “Oh, Y/n, sorry about that! I totally got lost!” Y/n looks past the alpha spotting the door to her room slightly cracked open behind him. She swears she closed it this morning…</p>
<p>“Oh… well, yeah. I guess this house is kind of confusing…” It’s not. “C’mon... Let’s go, I have some food on the stove.”</p>
<p>Tendō just smiles back and eagerly follows her down to the kitchen.</p>
<p>While the two of them wait, his omega decides to brew some hot chocolate.</p>
<p><em> So domestic. </em> The thought brings a sick warmth to his heart.</p>
<p>Tendō notices that the kitchen table now has a new addition. On the previously bare surface, the newest Shonen Jump issue sits open to his favourite manga. It immediately piques his interest. Upon closer inspection, he realizes this is an issue that even he doesn’t have yet!</p>
<p>When Y/n comes to the table, food and hot chocolate in hand, the two of them quickly bond over their favourite manga’s story arcs, characters, and theories. For a while, Y/n forgets about the discomfort and distaste she holds for the redheaded alpha. She’s so absorbed in their passionate conversation, that she even forgets about how her parents are supposed to be home soon.</p>
<p>“Y/n, we’re home!” The sound of her mother’s voice has Y/n shaking. Tendō looks up at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“Y/n, whose shoes are these” Her dad’s voice rings out.</p>
<p>As Y/n’s mom rounds the corner, she can’t contain the shock and the loud gasp she releases after seeing the bruised, bandaged alpha, seated at her table, and dressed in her husband’s clothes. “Oh my… Is it...? Is it that time of the month again”?</p>
<p>Y/n’s face flushes a deep red. “Mom!” she bites out. “You can’t say things like <em> that </em>!”</p>
<p>Tendō just looks back and forth between the two. He’s amused at her shyness and her parents' clear implications.</p>
<p>Tendō knows that <b><em>this</em></b> is a common arrangement, many omegas have <em>it</em>, and he’s so thankful that Y/n already has one. It just makes his job <em>so</em> much easier. She was already such a dirty little bunny, way before he even got his hands on her.</p>
<p>Growing up in an all beta household, there are certain things Y/n’s parents didn’t know how to handle. One of those things, being a proper omega education. Sure, she had the school’s classes, but it was nothing in comparison to a mother or father omega walking her through all of her firsts. It’s not to say they didn’t try, they<em> really </em>did, but it was way too hard. So after the first heat, with the advice of family and friends, they decided to enlist the help of a beta ‘companion’ once every month.</p>
<p>Of course, a beta would never be as satisfying as an alpha, but betas and omegas have a very low chance of successfully breeding. Whereas, if an alpha were to knot an omega in their heat, even with birth control – it was always a possibility to conceive.</p>
<p>Beta’s were simple, and they rarely got attached to their sexual partners. Even when their partners begged to be claimed, a beta could easily refuse. Alphas on the other hand were driven to mark and fully mate their partners in the heat of the moment. They were fully driven by desire and instinct, much like their omega counterparts.</p>
<p>Y/n desperately tries to explain the situation with Tendō to her parents, and they reluctantly decide to accept her story.</p>
<p>Feeling very uncomfortable, and unwilling to continue <em>any </em>kind of conversation, Y/n shows Tendō to the door, his now dried clothes safely back on his body.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about that.” She says nervously while looking down at her feet. “I completely lost track of time; I didn’t realize how late it was. Again, I’m so sorry, about everything.” Y/n can’t help but cringe when she thinks of today’s events. She takes a large bow before continuing. “I’ll make it up to you.” Her promise rings in Tendō’s ears.</p>
<p>“Well,” he starts. “If you really want to make it up to me, the volleyball team needs a new manager and you seem to fit the bill.”</p>
<p>Y/n just stands there with a shocked expression and her mouth agape. “Manager? I don’t know anything about volleyball. I couldn’t possibly-”</p>
<p>Tendō quickly shushes her with his next sentence. “You don’t have to know, not right away. You have like 3 years; I’ll teach you the basics.” He just shrugs playfully, trying to reassure the nervous omega.</p>
<p>How do you shut down an alpha? Y/n can’t simply say no – there’s more than enough examples and horror stories of omegas that try that approach. So instead, Y/n answers the only way she knows how. With a simple, “I don’t know if I’m cut out for that…”</p>
<p>He bites out his next words. “Oh. <em> Really </em>Y/n?” </p>
<p>His alpha tone makes a dramatic appearance.</p>
<p>“After all you’ve done to me? I think you owe it to me just to give it one chance – don’t you, <em> omega </em>?”</p>
<p>Well, that’s it. Y/n’s mind has <em>apparently </em>already been made up for her… She answers back timidly. “Yeah… I guess... Okay?”</p>
<p>“Great!” Tendō exclaims before turning and running off. “I’ll be waiting outside gym A! See you Monday after class! Bye, bunny-chan!” He frantically waves both hands goodbye as his retreating form quickly merges into the darkness.</p>
<p>“Bunny-chan?” Y/n questions under her breath. Was that supposed to be her? Y/n just shakes her head, maybe she’s just hearing things…</p>
<p>And with that, Y/n turns to get ready for bed. As she washes up, she can’t help but think about the man she met today and the oddness of their interactions. While she’s exhausted from today’s events, part of her doesn’t want to sleep. Sleeping will mean tomorrow comes faster, and then the next day, and so on... She was absolutely<em> dreading </em>practice on Monday. She had no particular interest in volleyball, but it wasn’t like she was completely against it. No, the real issue lies with the redheaded alpha she just shooed away. She hated the idea of seeing him practically every day for the next 4 years.</p>
<p>What’s worse, she swears she can smell him faintly in her room – but that was impossible. She’s just being paranoid… right?</p>
<p>Tendō on the other hand was grinning ear to ear. His walk home was filled by carefully planning out his web – scheme upon scheme filled his mind with plans on just how he was going to handle this <em>fascinating</em> discovery of his. He knew he’d trapped this little omega, and there was nothing she could do. After all, she <b><em>owed</em></b> him, and now, he even knew where she lived.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>What a stupid little slut.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Even if she ditched Monday’s practice, he could easily come find her, dragging her back with him by force. Honestly, the bigger part of him hoped she wouldn’t show, just so he could do that.</p>
<p>Tendō spent the rest of the night imagining all the things he’d do to his little bunny-chan, all the while he held the cute lacy panties tightly under his nose. He plotted for hours on how he’d steal her away, right from under Ushijima. Hopefully, he’d be able to take her before either of them realized who they were to each other. It seemed Y/n had no problem giving herself to strange men, so what’s one more?</p>
<p>Was it wrong to steal your best friend’s mate? By most people’s standards, <em> yes</em>. But there was no claim to her neck and no lingering male scent on her skin. In Tendō’s books, that meant Y/n was fair game. And besides, He and Ushijima weren’t <em>just </em>best friends, <em> they were meant to be together</em>. Bunny-chan was just the little spark their relationship needed. She was his prey, and he just so happened to be the best hunter around. With that last thought, and a wide grin spread across his face, Tendō fell into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of his little bunny.</p>
<p>Tendō had been so close to losing hope, but this turn of events changed everything.</p>
<p>It was just so… <b><em>perfect</em></b>.</p>
<p>It seemed liek things were finally looking up for Tendo, he’s finally been gifted with the perfect obsession</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>